criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lake Monster
The Lake Monster is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Xerdan Forest district of Grimsdale. Plot A blonde boy, came into the station, telling Diego and Hamilton, that a girl from his team was eaten by piranhas. The boy led the duo to the lake, where they found the dead body of a girl called Rani, floating on a take, surrounded by blood, and fish. Seeing that the body was next to a boat, Diego predicted that someone must’ve been with the victim on the boat, pushed her, and then swam all the way to the shore, while the victim was being eaten. The blonde boy was Natasha’s brother, Matthew, who was suspected of the murder, alongside his team’s counselor, Aaron Camper with his sister, Anna-Rose Camper. Zoe then came to the Purple Team Cabin, saying she came to the Xerdan Forest, to tell them that Joseph Bitch ran away from his foster home, and is seen going in the Xerdan Forest. The duo found Joseph and made him a suspect, they later on, added Arturo Ramirez to the list. Furthermore, they found a photo of the victim dancing with Aaron at a nightclub, and also discovered that Rani mocked Anna-Rose for literally, acting her age. The duo then went to the lake docks, where they saw Natasha and decided to greet her, when suddenly, they saw Hamida in the other side, rowing a boat all the way to Hamilton and Diego. Hamida spoke to the duo, telling them she has an idea on how to catch the traitor. However, Diego not trusting her, told her that they don’t want to hear her idea. The duo then continued investigating, where they discovered that Matthew was hiding the fact he is the victim’s boyfriend from the team, which he did because she cheated on him, by having an affair with Arturo, and acting touchy toward Joseph. The duo then collected enough evidence to arrest Joseph. Joseph told the duo that he never meant to kill Rani, and that it was an accident. He explained that he wanted to ride the boat, to calm his nerves, when Rani came up to him, asking him if she could ride with him. He accepted, and took her, but once they arrived to the middle, piranhas came, out of nowhere and starting jumping at them. Rani not wanting to die, tried to push Joseph into the lake, so they would eat him, while she swims all the way to the docks. Eventually, Joseph was stronger than her, and he pushed her to protect himself. Unfortunately, he accidentally pushed her too hard, causing her to fall out of the boat. Joseph wanted to save her, but he saw Matthew approaching, and so he dove in the lake, to hide, and tried to pull her down, away from the piranha, but she was already dead, and so he had no choice but to swim to the docks. Judge Powell sentenced him to 3 years in prison. After the killer was arrested, an pissed off Julian demanded Hamilton and Diego to speak to him. After him, a worried Natasha asked to talk to Mia and Hamilton. Diego and Hamilton went to see Julian, who told them that he suspects that Aaron is the one who’ve been killing the children. He explained his theory, by telling them Aaron often gave lustful glances at the children, and that he once caught him undressing a boy, who was old enough to change by himself. The duo found Aaron suspicious, but they couldn’t jump to conclusions, so they decided to search the lake docks for clues. After finding Aaron’s phone and unlocking it, they gave it to Clay, who revealed that Aaron have been watching child pornography, and had many photos of young girls and boys saved on his photo gallery. The duo went to confront him, where he denied being the Kinder Reaper, and considering they can’t arrest him for what he watches, the duo let him go, but not without being reported to the camp director for lustful manner toward children. Mia and Hamilton went to talk to Natasha. Natasha started crying, and told the duo that she couldn’t find her brother at the campsite, or the lake, and that she thinks the Kinder Reaper must’ve gotten to him. Mia calmed Natasha, and told her that they’ll wait until sunset, and then search for them. Natasha was inpatient, and told them that she saw both Galinda and Marisol at the forest, and collected important information that may interest the team, and she would share if they found her brother. This managed to convince Hamilton and Mia into searching, where they found Matthew’s flip flops, where they examined it. After collecting a brown substance from the shoes, they sent it to Sploder, who confirmed it as mud, meaning Matthew and his friends playing at the mud pool, which the camp director forbidden the campers from going to. At the mudpool, the duo caught Matthew wrestling with another boy, and his other friends watching them. Mia started scolding the boys and demanded that all of them return to the campsite, where the boys criticized Matthew for his sister’s clinginess. The duo returned to Natasha and told her that her brother safe, where she returned her part on the deal, and told them that the New Olympians, allied with a girl from a place called “Xerda”, recognizing the city’s name, the duo went to speak to Rozetta. Rozetta was shocked upon hearing that, and told the team that she’d tell two of her Xerdan friends, to sneak her and Mia into the city (since Rozetta was banished from there, due to her heterosexuality). YOU ARE MIA. At sunset, Mia went into the woods with Rozetta (as Rozetta Pierre), where they met up with Johanna, Rozetta’s friend, and she gave them Xerdan dresses to wear, and led them inside a tree, which had a ladder leading to the city. Summary *'Rani Cohen' Murder Weapon *'Piranhas' Killer *'Joseph' Suspects E768CDAA-F1DE-4DEF-AAE2-367D44841EEB.png|Matthew Walker FD2D5B76-12AE-46E7-923F-4066575EC0AD.png|Aaron Camper FB5D20D1-708E-4343-9829-5897784EA46A.png|Anna-Rose Camper 4D4B32D7-19D1-4A1B-87B1-F90DC586C56D.png|Arturo Ramirez 902F574F-7676-4E3A-8409-0572A1426642.png|Joseph Quasi-suspects F647D066-D763-4579-B938-99904F5AD6AC.png|Rozetta Pierre (GD) Killer’s Profile *The killer knows how to dive *The killer eats ice-cream *The killer wears flip-flops *The killer wears glasses *The killer has a bite mark